Reward
by xotakux2002x
Summary: Kisame gets injured protecting Itachi, and the weasel wants to make it up to him. kisaita, with a little extra


Pein sighed and tapped his pen against the surface of his desk, not looking at the man sitting across the table from him but rather staring at the file in front of him. "And how, exactly, did this happen?"

"Injury sustained during the mission."

"Yes, Kisame, I realize you managed to injure yourself on the mission, Itachi's report said so. What it failed to tell me was exactly how you managed to throw out your back on a simple retrieval mission."

Kisame winced at the leader's tone, a change from the wincing he'd done over the past couple of days whenever he moved his spine wrong. He and Itachi had been returning from their assignment, when they were ambushed by a band of thieves. These opponents were decidedly weaker than either Itachi or Kisame, but they had numbers and the element of surprise on their side. At one point during the battle, Kisame had noticed one of these bandits sneaking up on Itachi, and naturally turned to slice the man in half. He sensed another man sneaking up from his other side, and immediately spun around to handle that bandit as well. Unfortunately, Kisame's back didn't take kindly to being jerked around so violently in such a short time span, and the ninja spent the entire walk home complaining of his aching back. When they finally made it back to the base, Itachi filed their report while Kisame saw Kakuzu and learned that he had indeed thrown out his back. So, why couldn't Kisame simply tell his story to the leader? Well…

First and foremost, there was the issue of his injury being sustained while attempting to protect Itachi. Pein had told the Akatsuki members on multiple occasions that they were allowed to pursue romantic interests within the organization, _provided_ that it didn't interfere with their work. And technically, Itachi hadn't really needed Kisame to step in and handle that bandit, so Kisame had merely acted on a blind need to protect his lover from danger. Second, the men they were fighting weren't highly skilled ninja, but mere highway robbers. To admit to being injured by such a lesser opponent might make Pein think the shark was getting weak; perhaps too weak to stay in the organization. And finally, his pride wouldn't allow for it. Kisame had been fighting with swords since he could walk, and to make such a beginner's mistake of hyper-extending his muscles in the field was incredibly embarrassing. Nope, he'd have to make up something.

"Pein, I just lost my footing and didn't correct my posture before going on," Kisame lied, hoping that the leader wouldn't know enough about sword-fighting to see how big of a lie that claim was. "It won't happen again, and this isn't a permanent injury, so I'll be back in the field good as new in a few days!"

"No, you'll be talking a week off to recover and avoid extreme physical exertion," Pein corrected, jotting down a few scribbles on the notepad before him. "It's mandated by our health insurance plan, so no arguments."

"We have health insurance?"

"Well, it's more like life insurance with some health benefits, but in this instance-"

"Right, got it, one week of sitting around and avoiding physical activities," Kisame summarized as he stood up to leave.

"Kisame," Pein called out, stopping the shark just short of exiting the room.

"Yes?"

"That means _all_ physically challenging activities, including whatever you and Itachi do that keeps putting those dents in our drywall." Nodding at the leader, Kisame exited the room. Yeah, he'd figured that much out a few days ago, but thanks for rubbing salt into the wound.

Kisame was only slightly surprised to find Itachi waiting outside the office for him. The weasel had taken it upon himself to follow Kisame like a second shadow after the shark was injured, rarely giving his partner enough room to breathe. "I'm going to assume you heard everything, including Sir Leader's orders?"

"Hn."

"Thought so." Kisame sighed and slumped forward, only to immediately straighten slightly when the motion caused his back to spasm. "Well," he continued, talking through clenched teeth, "this week is going to be fun."

Itachi's face betrayed a hint of worry at his partner's condition, along with a brief flicker of guilt. He silently closed the gap between them and pressed a gentle kiss to Kisame's collarbone before backing away to look up at the shark, his expression silently asking, "Are you ok?"

Kisame grinned at the gesture and squeezed Itachi's hand, causing the worried look to melt away. "Relax, it's just a pulled muscle. Honestly, I'm more pissed at myself for letting this happen than anything else. It'll be fine, angel. Now how about helping me hobble back to our room?" Itachi rolled his eyes but allowed the shark to loop an arm around his waist, putting some of Kisame's weight on his shoulder before they set off.

-three days later-

Kisame was beginning to hate his life. He was a physical being that thrived off of movement and exercise, and spent nearly all of his free time training as a result. Being confined to his room, forced to read or watch TV to pass the time…it was torturous, to say the least.

Itachi, to his credit, had stuck by his side throughout the whole ordeal, but there was only so much support the weasel could provide. The Uchiha wasn't much for chatting, so any conversations Kisame started eventually became one-sided chats, and died shortly after they began. Aside from that, Itachi was more than happy to settle into bed, resting against the headboard as he read a novel from cover to cover without so much as getting up for a stretch every now and again. Not to mention how enticing his partner looked, particularly now that Kisame wasn't allowed to touch…

Kisame sighed and tossed his current book (some trashy romance novel borrowed from Konan) across the room, and lamented his lot in life for the hundredth time that day. He was going to get out of shape if this kept up, and he was certain to get flabby as well. And if that happened, Itachi might not find him sexy anymore. Granted, the few times he'd voiced this concern to Itachi, his only responses from the weasel in question were several looks and a cuff upside the head the last time, but it could still happen! Gah, this laziness was killing him.

He heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Itachi step out, bundled up in his Akatsuki cloak. Kisame felt his heart sink at the sight; a cloak on Itachi almost certainly meant a mission, which meant that he'd shortly not only be an invalid, but without his beloved. "Going out?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

To his surprise, Itachi shook his head no and approached the shark, gently taking one of Kisame's rough, calloused hands into his own. "I have something for you," he explained.

"Oh?"

Itachi nodded and gently tugged Kisame's hand. "Yes, but I need you to move first."

"How far?" Kisame asked a little too hopefully, praying that Itachi was going to break the no physical activities rule and take him out of the base.

No such luck. Itachi merely led him to a chair sitting near the foot of the bed and pushed him to sit down. Once the shark was situated, Itachi stepped back and looked his partner over before nodding his approval. "There's one more thing."

"Yes?" By now, Kisame was thoroughly curious to see where this was going.

"You may want to…" Was that a blush on Itachi's cheeks? "…undo your pants."

What?

"Angel, you know we can't-"

"_We_ can't," Itachi's voice corrected from behind him, "but you are more than welcome to do whatever you please to yourself."

Kisame turned his head to see a second Itachi standing in the bathroom doorway, a slight smirk on his face as he watched Kisame's eyes widened. Whereas the Itachi in front of him was wearing a cloak and had his hair down, this one was wearing tight leather pants and a fishnet top, hair firmly pulled back into a ponytail with not a single strand out of place. The Itachi in front of him looked quiet and calm; the one to his left screamed power and masculinity.

Ponytail Itachi (as Kisame thought to call him) crossed the room to stand behind cloak Itachi and wrapped his arm around the meeker one's waist, pulling him back against his lean chest. "Undo your pants, and we'll get started," he ordered, leaning in to bite cloak Itachi's neck.

Pants? Started? Kisame's brain had almost completely shut down at the sight in front of him. On one hand, Itachi looked adorable squirming and whimpering while his neck was being bitten; on the other hand, Itachi looked sexy as hell when he acted dominant like this, making his doppelganger mewl and squirm like that. "Angel," he choked out, unable to do much else in his present state.

Ponytail Itachi smirked and released his grip on the other. "He's talking to you," he prompted, nudging cloak Itachi forward. "If you want something during the show, call him angel, and me Itachi. You can ask for something, but no touching us, or we'll stop," he told Kisame. "Understand?"

Show? What? Kisame nodded weakly as he felt Ita…angel unfasten his pants, pleased to discover Kisame was going commando, before the Uchiha was snatched back and shoved down on the bed. Angel was given no time to recover before Itachi was on top of him, smashing their lips together and pinning Angel's arms to the bed.

At this point, Kisame couldn't have turned away from the show even if he wanted to. The shark settled for all but drooling over the sight in front of him, watching his lover act both aggressive and submissive all at once.

Itachi moved his lips away from Angel's mouth to nip down his neck, growling and biting at the junction where the neck and shoulder met. The submissive Uchiha whimpered softly, tilting his head to expose more skin while his fingers dug into Itachi's shoulders. Itachi grazed his teeth against the skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to send the doppelganger into another fit of high-pitched mewls. Itachi pulled back and smirked, watching the other try to catch his breath, before ripping open the top two buttons on Angel's cloak and diving back in to nip at his chest.

It was at this point that Kisame realized Angel didn't appear to wearing anything under the cloak, at least shirt wise. _"Kami, let the rest of him be naked too…"_

Angel, meanwhile, was gasping for breath and curling himself around Itachi's head, nails scraping uselessly against the dominant Uchiha's shirt. Itachi chuckled and undid another button, scraping his teeth a bit lower, now beginning to leave marks in his wake. "Pull the cloak down a little," Kisame asked, his hand finally making its way into his pants. "I want to see."

Itachi smirked at Kisame and did as requested, roughly yanking the cloak down to Angel's elbows, effectively exposing his upper torso but still keeping his arms pinned to the bed. Itachi then dove in for another kiss as pale fingers slid up Angel's chest, making a slow but steady course for his nipples. Kisame's mouth went dry as one of the pink nubs was gently pinched and twisted, making Angel writhe against his captor in an attempt to get more pressure, more speed, anything to alleviate this slow torture. Itachi, however, was not in a very merciful mood tonight, and refused to do anything more than tease his submissive partner. Angel continued to struggle against his captor, finally wrenching one arm free of his cloak to tug at Itachi's shirt. "Behave," Itachi ordered, roughly pinching both of Angel's nipples at once.

Angel shut his eyes and threw his head back, gasping as his face flushed. Itachi took advantage of this momentary opening to undo the cloak further, exposing even more pale skin and a lovely set of abs. Itachi took his time running his hands over the soft skin here, slowly kissing his way upwards before reaching his double's lips. Angel eagerly kissed back, reaching down to the hem of Itachi's shirt and finally getting the dominant male to take it off. He quickly tossed the offending article of clothing in Kisame's general direction, and the shark caught it without even thinking (using the one hand that wasn't currently wrapped around his cock, of course). A bonus strip-tease in this show? Kisame was quite certain he'd actually died on that last mission, and this was his version of heaven.

Angel began to run his fingers all over the newly exposed skin, hands ghosting over developed muscles and finally curling around Itachi's shoulders. Their kiss was broken as Itachi began nipping his way along Angel's neck, this time punctuated by a gasp and muted swearing from the submissive Uchiha as he began writhing on the bed. Itachi sat up, smirking down at the other man with near-sadistic glee. One of his hands held Angel still by the hip, and the other had disappeared under the folds of the Akatsuki cloak, toying with the few bits of Angel that were still covered.

Kisame's hand sped up as he realized what was going on. "Cloak off," he choked out before his brain fizzled out again.

Itachi looked at the shark briefly before oh so slowly undoing the remaining few buttons on the cloak, forcing Angel to arch upwards to allow the clothing to be removed from the bed and carelessly tossed onto the floor. Itachi then continued doing what Kisame had already suspected was happening: namely, masturbating Angel while pinning down the squirming brunette.

Kisame stared as Itachi's pale hand moved up and down that fully erect cock, ministrations firm enough to arouse but light enough to drive Angel crazy. It was something that Kisame personally enjoyed doing to the Uchiha whenever he could, mainly because his Angel just looked so hot like that, splayed out on the bed, face flushed and gasping Kisame's name again and again. Angel attempted to reach down to his cock and hurry this show along, but was stopped when Itachi straddled his legs and used his newly freed arm to pin Angel's hands above his head. "Not until Kisame says so," he scolded, releasing his grip on Angel's erection to lightly trail a single finger over the weeping cock.

"Says what?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smirked at the shark in a way that was both unsettling and strangely fitting for the Uchiha. "What you'd like next. We're both warmed up; what do you want to see? A blowjob, a handjob, a sixty-nine? Or perhaps…you'd like me to fuck him."

What? No, seriously, what? Kisame's already fried brain was overloaded by hundreds of perverted images that, up until this moment in time, had been strictly confined to Kisame's inner spank bank. He never in a hundred years would have thought Itachi would do something like this, and never in a thousand years would he have thought Itachi would do this exactly the way Kisame would want it to play out. Itachi, being so sensual, so dominant, so arousing, so submissive, so everything that Kisame had ever wanted and then some.

"Kisame?"

"Urk…murble…"

Angel chuckled and smiled at his lover. "I think we broke him."

"No, it's just-! Could you, I dunno, get him to stop gyrating for a sec?" Kisame requested. "It's hard to think with him writhing and moaning like that."

Itachi moved in between Angel's thighs and pulled the submissive man up to straddle his legs, effectively obscuring Kisame's vision of the naked Uchiha. "I told you, behave," he snapped, spanking Angel none too gently for misbehaving.

Angel, far from being chastised, groaned seductively at the move and buried his face in Itachi's neck, a hand slowly traveling downwards to stroke Itachi's erection through his leather pants. "I can't help it," he argued. "Kisame turns me on so badly."

Well there went any hopes of Kisame forming a single coherent thought. He was done thinking with the brain upstairs, more than willing to turn over complete control to the head in his pants. "Kisame?" Itachi asked as he groped Angel's backside.

Oh, right, words. Desperately trying to rescue his mind from the bewitching sight in front of him, Kisame settled for one of his tamer fantasies; he'd get a little more risqué if Itachi did this for him again in the future. "I want you to fuck him," he stated, addressing Itachi.

"How?" Itachi inquired, hand already sliding into the crack of Angel's ass to play with a very sensitive area.

"On his back, near me," Kisame continued, voice a little firmer now. "I want to see his face."

Itachi smirked at this. "You always do." And then, suddenly, he was back in his dominant character, scooting Angel down to the foot of the bed and splaying him out on his back with Kisame to the right. At this point, the Uchihas were so close that Kisame wouldn't have even needed to lean forward in his chair to touch them. Angel apparently noticed this too, for he stretched one hand out towards Kisame's engorged erection-

SMACK

And then quickly retracted the now-reddened hand. "No touching," Itachi admonished. "It's not fair to him."

"I don't mind, really," Kisame interjected.

Itachi gave the shark a look that left no room for argument. "Behave, both of you," he ordered as he crawled back up the bed to fetch the lube sitting on the bedside table. He was only gone for a second, but Kisame was fairly certain that without the warning, he probably would've pounced anyway in that short time span. Sometimes his boyfriend was just too damn hard to resist!

Itachi returned at that moment with lube in hand. He positioned himself between Angel's legs once more, dribbling a little bit of lube on his hands and taking Angel's erection in his hand again. The submissive Uchiha groaned and turned his head to face Kisame, eyes half-lidded as his fingers pinched and pulled at his own nipples. Thoroughly aroused, Itachi suddenly moved his hand lower and slid two fingers inside Angel, scissoring the digits rather roughly. Angel hissed and arched his back at this, fingers balling the sheets in his fists.

"Easy," Kisame muttered, but Itachi seemed not to hear. A moment later a third finger was added, and he was awkwardly fumbling his way out of the leather pants with his free hand. At last the final article of clothing fell to the floor, leaving both Uchihas deliciously naked on the bed before Kisame.

Itachi withdrew his fingers then and coated his erection with a thin amount of lube before grabbing Angel's hips, hoisting the pale legs over his thighs to line them up and-

"Don't hurt him," Kisame blurted out, not even realizing at first that he'd said it. For some reason, an image had suddenly come to mind of Itachi taking Angel too roughly, tearing delicate tissue and hurting the Uchiha. Kisame, for all his willingness to maim and kill and even torment his partner sexually, had a serious problem with actually hurting Itachi. Something about it just seemed so wrong to him.

Itachi gave the shark a questioning look, wondering what had prompted the outburst, whereas Angel gave Kisame a small smile and gently brushed his hand against his partner's in a reassuring manner. "It's fine, Kisame. Sometimes, I like it a little rough."

"No touching," Itachi scolded, but Angel had already withdrawn the hand. Kisame felt his unease dissipate at Angel's words; of course his boyfriend wouldn't try anything too painful. Itachi was no masochist, and was well aware of Kisame's concern for his well-being. Kisame was just being stupid. Kami, he needed to stop thinking so much about what might go wrong and go back to enjoying the show!

Which wasn't hard after Itachi slid all the way inside Angel, making the submissive man shudder and moan in a way that sent all of Kisame's blood rushing straight to his groin.

Kisame watched, completely enthralled, as Itachi slung Angel's legs over his shoulders and began slamming into the writhing Uchiha again and again. Angel pulled Itachi down for a kiss, bending his legs back so far that his heels were practically behind his head. Itachi held Angel's legs in place, strong fingers digging into the soft flesh as he tongue-fucked the submissive counterpart. Angel finally broke the kiss, gasping as he begged, "Fuck me harder!"

Itachi sat up, directing Angel to keep his legs in place, and grabbed his waist for better leverage. Kisame was completely enthralled by the sight of his lover looking so dominant, muscles flexing as his hips snapped back and forth. Angel's hands dug into the sheets as he opened his eyes, looking to Kisame and licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend jerking off. His hand slowly slid down his abs, eventually reaching his cock and lightly brushing against the heated flesh, eyes still glued to Kisame. "Can I?"

"Touch yourself, angel," Kisame ordered, voice surprisingly hoarse. "I want to see you get off."

Angel's hand immediately wrapped around his erection, sliding up and down as his breathing grew ragged. Itachi noticed and quickened his pace, panting as he leaned in closer to change the angle. Angel let out a mewling sound as his hand sped up. His other hand slid up along his chest to rest on a nipple, toying with the pert nub before pinching it gently.

"God angel, you're so beautiful," Kisame gasped, trying desperately to resist the urge to touch his partner. "So fucking hot."

Angel closed his eyes as his back arched off the bed, and with a violent shudder he came all over his chest. The sight of his angel being covered in his own cum set off Kisame, and the shark groaned and orgasmed for the first time in Kami knows how long, getting equal amounts on the bed and Angel's face. Itachi kept thrusting for a few minutes more, finally burying himself all the way inside Angel and growling as he too reached his climax.

Kisame stared as Itachi leaned forward, licking the shark's cum off of Angel's face before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Well now. Looks like Itachi enjoyed being the submissive, even with a clone present. "Kisame…"

The shark scooted his chair closer, wincing as he aggravated his poor strained muscles, and cupped Itachi's face in his hand. "Hey angel."

The weasel looked up at his partner. "You can stop calling me that. Itachi's fine."

"But you're my angel." Itachi scoffed at this but nuzzled into Kisame's hand nonetheless. "Listen, Itachi, that was…amazing. Like, incredible. I love you so much I can't even put it in words. If you were a woman, I would've spirited you off to a village somewhere, set you up in a nice house and knocked you up twice already."

"Without marrying me?" Itachi asked, playing along with the shark's babbling.

"Of course I'd marry you. But anyway, thank you so much for this, angel. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"As amazing as you'd hoped?"

"Er, what?"

Itachi looked away, blushing slightly. "I heard you and Kakuzu a few months ago, talking about your fantasies. I heard that you'd like to see me do…things to myself, most of which would have been impossible without a double."

"You heard that?!" Kisame choked out.

"Yes, and I've been practicing for a while to get your fantasy right," Itachi continued, oblivious to the shark's horror. "I just needed a good excuse to enact this, and then you got injured, so…"

"So you waited three days to get me all riled up and then put on one hell of a show," Kisame concluded. "Damn, Itachi."

Itachi sat up and moved to face Kisame, cupping the shark's cheek in one hand. "You really did like it, didn't you?"

Kisame's response was to pull Itachi forward and kiss him. "You are the sexiest creature on the planet. How could I not?"

Itachi smiled at the response and kissed Kisame on the nose. "Good."

"And, um, is there any chance that next time I get injured, you could do this again?"

Itachi blinked. "Next time?"

"It's not like I'm planning to get hurt again, I swear! Just, you know, in our line of work it's kind of inevitable, so when it does happen (and happens completely out of my control), this would be awesome, but if it's a one-time thing then-"

Itachi placed a finger against Kisame's lips, effectively silencing his partner. "I meant, why wait until next time? You still have a few days left here in the base; and, from what I understand, there are still quite a number of fantasies you'd like me to fulfill."

"…Urk…"

Itachi had to resist the urge to laugh. Honestly, it was too much fun to mess with his boyfriend.

-two days later-

Pein was getting sick and tired of his subordinates deliberately disobeying his orders. He'd specifically told Kisame (ok, more like specifically implied) that the shark was not allowed to have sex, but there had been reports of moans and squeaky bedsprings coming from his and Itachi's room. He'd been hoping that the reports were exaggerated, or at the very least someone had misheard the noises and they were really coming from Sasori and Deidara's room (dear Kami, that blond was a screamer). Unfortunately, he'd arrived outside Kisame's room and could clearly hear moans and groans coming from within. Swearing to himself, Pein flung open the door and walked inside. "I told you two, no…!"

Pein was thoroughly confused when he saw not one but two Itachis sprawled out on the bed, one in a school boy uniform and the other dressed as an instructor. Kisame was sitting in a chair nearby, hand down his pants. Everyone stared at Pein until the leader stuttered out a quick apology and scurried out the door, shutting and locking it behind him. "Never go into their rooms, never go into their rooms, how many fucking times do you have to say it, never go into their rooms!" Pein hissed as he practically ran down the hall towards his office. "Honestly, I just need to get that tattooed on my arm!" And with that the Akatsuki leader ducked into his office, trying to block out the noises that had resumed shortly after his departure.


End file.
